William Rollins
William Rollins is the protagonist villain in the play Chatroom, and its 2010 film adaptation of the same name. He was portrayed by Aaron Taylor Johnson in his first villainous role. History William Rollins is intially a depressed teen recovering from self-harm and regularly goes online to chat rooms. One day, he decides to open a chat room himself and calls it "Chelsea Teens!", where he meets Jim, another kid; Eva, a model; Emily, a goody two-shoes; and Mo, a normal kid. There is no real subject matter in "Chelsea Teens!" which instead focuses on the lives of each teen as they talk. Even though they only really communicate through text, both the play and film depict them in an old hotel-like room and actually having contact. William is a loner who lives with his parents who he hates, blaming them for his past, and lives his entire life on the internet. Jim is another loner who is suffering from depression following his father leaving him and his mother. Eva is constantly made fun of by her co-workers about her appearance. Emily feels distant from her parents and does not feel like she gets enough attention. Mo thinks he is a Pedophile because he is attracted to his friend's prepubescent sister, Keisha. William sees it to himself to "help" them in a crude manner. He Photoshops embarrassing pictures of Eva's coworker and posts them online. He convinces Jim to flush down his antidepressants to make himself feel more relaxed and to reveal his face behind the depressants, his true identity. He tells Emily to do some dirty work, teaming up with Eva. They come up with ways in which Emily could be more violent and make it look like somebody is harassing her family, which makes her parents try to protect her more. He tells Mo to tell his friend Si the truth, but this backfires when Si calls him a pervert and attacks him. William becomes darker and more menacing and even begins to watch people commit suicide. He then takes it upon himself to coerce Jim into committing suicide. His plans are halted though when his computer and phone are taken away from him by his father, who when looking through William's computer, finds one of the suicide videos. William gets his backup computer and phone out as well as a gun. At a Party for his Mother's final book in a series, his father Discovers his phone, Causing William to attack him. He then goes after Jim, who meets up with him at the London Zoo, where his father abandoned him years ago. Mo and the others find out about William's cruel actions and with help from Si, they meet up in person and try to follow William and Jim around London in order to stop the evil teenager. Jim makes it to the zoo first but decides to not do it as he realizes his father really did love him. He tries to leave but William goes right after him. William catches Jim, but he refuses to shoot himself and throws the gun to the ground. William attempts to get it to murder Jim and make it look like suicide, but Eva punches him and the rest of the crew come, followed by the police. William tries to escape but is only able to climb up some crates. The police demand he throws the gun down which he does. When he realizes he can't escape, he falls in front of a speeding train behind the crates and is killed. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic Category:Master Orator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Internet Villains Category:Saboteurs